


Sunset and Sunrise

by amateurish



Series: Markson Domestic AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, M/M, MarkbumRelationship, ProtectiveMark, TopMark, bottomjackson, intenserelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Jackson will do what it takes to keep his life together.





	Sunset and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely long chapter in this series. I don't know if I will ever write such lengthy parts again but I have tried my best to contain my story.  
> A few things before you dive right into this mess:  
> 1\. This is a Top!Mark fic, if you don't like Mark as a top, you should not read this.  
> 2\. This is a really long story, has a lot of twists and turns and messy timelines but that's what makes it an interesting read (self-praise). My technicalities suck and I don't even regret it. See, you can't make fanfics with pinpoint precision because once you attempt that it just becomes a battle you can never win. So my imagination defies some parameters of 'this makes sense' rule.  
> 3\. 80% of the story is about Jackson and his character develops slow but wait for it to explode in your face.  
> 4\. 20% of the story is about Mark and the rate at which Mark makes your head spin is far higher than the 80% of Jackson in this story. Mark will make your head pound and you would want to admit him into a mental facility at multiple occasions in the story. If you are stronghearted and love a Mark that challenges your imagination, this might just be the one story you are looking for (Jackson like boastfulness)  
> 5\. If you hate this story, please let me know politely or just don't let me know. I have spent 4 nights piecing this together and it has been nothing but a pain in my ass. I was like 'fml, why am I doing this again?' at least 20 times when I sat down to write this.  
> 6\. This is not a really daebak plot, it is okay at best and some parts of this story may appear forced, have some discrepancies (I am so done editing and re-reading).  
> 7\. After such a long read, I might just splash you with some magical smut (re-evaluating my self worth).  
> 8\. Markson domestic AU is love, remember this, it is LOVE and nothing else. If you love Markson, you will sail through this storm just fine.  
> 9\. My Mark is my pride and my Jackson is too kind for this world so I am trying to create a revolution in the forever bottom!mark Markson universe. I hope I make you fall in love with a Mark that will have a whiplash worse than you can ever imagine.  
> 10\. Markbum is a thing I cannot get over (guilty-pleasure) but my characters are not unfaithful fucks so there's no drama there. 
> 
> If you read all the ten points diligently before drowning in my mess, you deserve so much in life. 
> 
> Markson makes me stronger and so damn vulnerable at the same time! Here goes to nothin!

Jackson tossed and turned, it was so unlike him to not fall asleep the moment he hit the bed, unless Mark had other plans. It had been three weeks since he joined the gym and the added physical activity of intensive workout must get him tired and exhausted. But that wasn’t the reason for him to toss and turn. It was not even close. He couldn’t take the pain and the frustration anymore. He couldn’t hide what was going on from Mark. He wanted to tell him everything but there was a big reason he couldn’t. Mark was sleeping silently, or so he thought. He grazed his husband’s cheek with his fingertips. Mark was absolutely beautiful when he slept. It wasn’t any different even when he was awake but there was this serenity on his face which calmed Jackson down. It made him remember so many things they had been through.

“I am so sorry honey,” Jackson’s eyes were getting heavier and heavier as his mind decided to let go of all his worries and give in to sleep. He slipped into a slumber and Mark’s levelled breathing and his proximity lulled him well. Jackson would have to hold on to this feeling until it would no longer be there.

Call it soulmate connection but Mark stirred. He looked at Jackson and all he could see was the stress and dark bags under his usually flawless husband’s eyes. It was so unlike Jackson to not care about his own health. It was one of the best things about him. Mark didn’t have to fret about healthcare because Jackson loved to take care of himself. So what was it that was bothering his usually happy and cheerful husband? Mark recalled that everything started going downhill about two weeks ago. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it happened but he was sure it had something to do with that evening when Jackson ran into his arms and hugged him like they hadn’t met in years. “You need to hug me more Mark,” he had said and his voice had sounded forlorn. It had put a sudden break in their happy journey and Mark had no idea why.

Past few months were a definition of bliss for them. Mark had taken extra care to give both time and attention to Jackson after he got promoted. Following his own expectations, he had taken Jackson on a Europe trip, bought him a new car on their second wedding anniversary and also made the house almost debt free. Jackson had in turn gifted him a Rolex on their anniversary along with two nights at a Presidential Suite of a five star hotel. Mark had turned them into nights of endless foreplay and sex and brought home a husband who was too tired to even lift a finger. Mark was glad to serve him three meals in bed and Jackson couldn’t look happier. It was an overall blissful period, for them and for Jaebum and Jinyoung. It was as if the stars had aligned perfectly for the four of them, not leaving behind the dongsaengs they had come to love and care for.

Mark had so much money to spare now and so his only priority was to please Jackson. He knew his long working hours were still a bother for Jackson so he decided to do something about it. Mark bought a premium membership for Jackson at the costliest gym there was. Coincidentally, it was run by an American so Mark had managed to bag a great deal. It wasn’t like Jackson was absolutely pleased about Mark spending a big chunk of his money on this membership but he convinced him by saying ‘my husband gets his abs back and this hot body remains hot forever’ and Jackson had giggled.  Mark was really persistent when he wanted to be. It was all good for Jackson, he had made a few friends and acquaintances at the gym and those couple of hours brought him home feeling refreshed and happy.

But then, suddenly things had started changing. Jackson blacked out more and more since that evening. He would cook mindlessly and would not register half the things Mark said. It was getting on Mark’s nerves to see him like that and not know the reason behind it. As far as he knew, he wasn’t the reason behind Jackson’s mood slump, but then who was? Frustrated and unhappy with how Jackson barely said two words to him after he had got home one day, Mark decided he had to do something. “Jinyoung-ah, did Jackson tell you what has been going on with him lately?” Mark had jumped straight into it because he couldn’t waste any more time. “No hyung, we haven’t talked properly lately. But he did say he was going to do something horrible and risky. This was more than a week ago. What’s up?” This information had confused Mark to no end. What had Jackson done that was horrible and risky? There was something so fishy going on at Jackson’s end and Mark was desperate to know what it was. Seeing Jackson sleep, mouth a little open and breaths a little shaky, he decided to trust his man completely and wait until he himself opened up.

**

Mark was the first to wake up and when he looked at the time, he scrambled up hurriedly. It was a quarter past 8 and he was still in bed. He looked to his side expecting an empty spot but Jackson was still splayed on the bed comfortably snoozing. “Jackson,” he patted on his butt to wake him. No response. “Gaga, wake up,” he had switched to Chinese without even knowing. He pinched his butt and Jackson whined. “What?” “It is 8:15, aren’t you going to school?” Mark rubbed his eyes to shake his sleep away. “I don’t wanna, I am going to call in sick,” Jackson mumbled and Mark had to focus his eyes on Jackson. His palm was instantly on Jackson’s forehead to see if he had a fever. “Are you sick?” he rubbed his back affectionately. “No, I just don’t feel like going today,” he blinked open his eyes and it looked like it was taking a lot of effort for him to keep them open. “What is up with you baby?” Mark put his arms around Jackson and snuggled into his hair. “Nothing, why?” Jackson muttered, trying really hard not to close his eyes.

“You have been so out of everything Jackson,” Mark kissed his head. “I am worried about you,” he continued planting kisses on his nape and back. “Do you want to have sex?” Mark was thrown by the question because Jackson was never the one to ask such questions. He was the one to shy away, blush furiously or slap his chest when he made some lewd comments. “I am sorry, what?” Mark was confused. “Are you worried because I am not having sex with you?” “Are you insane? It’s up to you if you don’t want to. I am worried about the stress that is starting to show on your face. Why are you being like this?” Mark got away from him and waited for an answer, the anxiety of the unknown taking over his brain. “Like what? Can’t I ask you a simple question?” Jackson was upright and he looked troubled. Mark just clicked his tongue and went to the bathroom.

Jackson prepared breakfast silently and Mark felt so out of place in his own house. What was wrong with Jackson? “Did I do something wrong?” Mark finally had the last straw when Jackson didn’t sit with him at the table for breakfast, instead sat on the couch with his bowl full of cereal. He stopped eating when he heard the question. “No. Look, I just need some time alone. Is it too much to ask from you?” he had never heard Jackson talk to him like this. This was the very first time Jackson was asking for some distance and Mark had a very bad feeling about all of this. It had been two full weeks that Jackson had started drifting apart. “But, you haven’t been acting normally, and-”

“For God’s sake Mark. I am normal. If I am asking for some time, does that mean I am not normal? Do I ask anything of you ever? Can’t you just give me some damn time?” Jackson had yelled and all the cereal had dropped on the carpet. “Shit,” Jackson got up to clean the mess up. Mark bit his lip at the outburst and walked out without finishing his breakfast. He got ready light speed, grabbed his bag and keys and left without saying goodbye to Jackson. When Jackson heard his car leave the garage, he just broke down, tears streamed his eyes uninhibited and his legs gave away. “I am so sorry Mark,” he sobbed as he held Mark’s shirt close to him.

**

It had started a little over two weeks ago. Jackson was a happy member when he joined the gym, making friends out of almost everyone who came to work out at the off time that he did. It was all pleasant and this social interaction fuelled Jackson’s happy bug even more. Jackson’s personal gym trainer was an older guy who Jackson had come to respect, the word ‘hyung’ slipping out of his tongue just three days after joining. The guy was more than happy to treat Jackson like a brother but things suddenly changed when one day he walked into the gym and he wasn’t there. “Where’s Jimmy hyung?” Jackson had asked anxiously at the reception. The receptionist Jamie, who always had heart eyes for Jackson had given him a sad smile. “He had to go home, family problem. He will be back next month, I guess,” Jackson felt bad and alone as he walked to his training area. There was a new guy in a trainer’s uniform waiting for him.

“Hi, I am Daniel, I will be your new trainer until Jimmy comes back,” he had smiled at Jackson funny and Jackson’s gut didn’t give him a good feeling. Two days into training and Daniel had cornered him after his workout. “Would you like to grab something to eat with me?” Jackson was a bit too uncomfortable when such advances happened. But he was bad at saying no, very bad, because he loved giving people chances, it was like no matter how hard his gut told him to get the fuck out of there he wanted to be kind. “Su..re…hyung,” he had scrambled towards the shower to freshen up and change. Jackson didn’t know what mess he was getting himself into.

Daniel’s hand had casually settled on Jackson’s thigh as he drove them to a restaurant near-by. Jackson had promptly moved it away without a second thought. “What’s the matter? You don’t like me?” Daniel had asked and Jackson bit his lip. “Let’s have a protein shake hyung. I need to get home,” Jackson had dodged but his stomach turned. He parked the car in the parking lot and was about to get down when Daniel’s hand had found its way on Jackson’s thigh again. “Jackson, I am really interested in you,” he squeezed his thigh to convey his interest and Jackson literally swatted his hand away. “Stop it, okay? I am leaving. Get down,” Jackson had growled. He gripped the steering, trying really hard to control how angry he felt. “Whoa whoa! Don’t be upset. So what is it? You are straight? Aren’t you bored of your wife? What’s the harm in experimenting?” he had grabbed Jackson’s wrist tight and Jackson was trying really hard to get free. “Let go of me,” Jackson hissed in pain. The man moved closer to Jackson until his nose touched his cheek. “Alright, no need to get worked up pretty boy,” Daniel had let him go and climbed out of the car, walking away without turning back.

Being approached by someone never settled well with Jackson. It burst his safety bubble because there were only a handful people he was close with, at least in Korea. He never made too many friends because being married to a guy wasn’t seen well here which meant he could never open up to people completely even if he wanted to. That and identifying yourself as gay would either attract people who wanted to have fun or the ones who wanted to beat or torture or judge. It was weird, to not just outright state that he was married. Divulging his marriage to Mark would only create more problems than solving any. So, Jackson had decided to put this whole thing behind him by not going to the gym.

He had driven home, mind numb and distracted than usual. He had found Mark cooking dinner in the kitchen, looking more than adorable in a checkered apron. Mark was effortlessly lovable and Jackson couldn’t count his blessings enough. But, he hated how he attracted attention sometimes. People were drawn to him for some reason he didn’t know. Mark told him it was because how warm his eyes were, how pure his smile was and how absolutely good looking he was. Jackson believed Mark saw that in him because he loved him. He didn’t consider himself to be someone extremely good looking, not when he had a husband like Mark. A sudden wave of extreme affection had bubbled in Jackson’s heart as he saw his husband make a mess of the food he was trying to cook.

“Aww Markie, you cooked today, aww you are so cute,” Jackson gave him a back hug and kissed his shoulder. “Heyyyy, what do you mean today? You know I always am ready to cook whenever I am home early. You make me sound like a bad husband,” he pouted and Jackson couldn’t help but kiss his shoulder more. “Is that your special spaghetti? Ummm, I love it. But I just got back from the gym. I can’t eat right away,” he whined. “It’s okay. I will need another half an hour for it to be done. I am making some Kung Pao Chicken and salad too,” he tapped his arm and Jackson let him go. “Going all out today huh? What’s with the good mood?” Jackson poured himself a glass of water, anticipating an answer. “Nothing. I am just happy to be home early,” he smiled wide and Jackson couldn’t help himself. He rushed towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. “My cutie pie,” he planted another one and Mark giggled. “Eww, you have never called me something like that. What’s with that?” “I don’t know. You look so cute in that apron. Aww, my Markie is the cutest,” he kissed his cheek repeatedly until Mark pushed him away, laughing. “Go watch TV or something. If you stay here, you are going to distract me. Go,” he pushed Jackson towards the living room.

Dinner was great and Jackson had pushed what happened out of his mind successfully, thanks to Mark and his generous smiles along with surprisingly delicious food. “So…umm…I was thinking, we could freeze the gym membership for a while? It is exhausting me like crazy. I thought my jogs would be enough to maintain my stamina…but I am getting really tired Mark. What do you think?” Jackson wanted to completely avoid seeing the guy again and he was going to do all that was possible to make that happen. “It’s just been, what five days that you joined that gym? It will take time for you to get used to it. I thought you were happy going there and that you made some new friends,” Mark was surprised to hear Jackson whining about anything health and stamina related. “Please Mark,” Jackson couldn’t think of any other reason so he used his best weapon, a cute pout. “Oh my God, seriously? I will call them tomorrow and see if they can freeze the membership. I am pretty sure they don’t though. I did pay a fat amount there baby and I want to see your abs,” Mark pouted in return and Jackson instantly felt guilty. He thought asking for a new trainer was the best way to go than making his husband beg for a membership freeze.

**

Jackson walked into the gym half-heartedly. He didn’t want to see Daniel, he really didn’t. “Jamie, who can I talk to about the gym trainers?” Jackson asked the receptionist and she almost melted at his husky voice. “Oh. Is there a problem?” “Umm…is there a way to freeze my membership until Jimmy hyung comes back?” “Umm…sorry Sir, we can’t do that. It’s our policy to provide full service in the period of time you pay for and you have paid in advance for three months. Your health is our priority. We want you to carry out your routine well and not take breaks in between. Daniel is a good trainer Sir, he was specially invited by the boss from the States. People lined up to get him as their trainer but he explicitly chose you,” Jamie pushed like an ideal employee would. Jackson felt disgusted at how Daniel had purposely chosen him. “It’s not working out with him Jamie, can I have someone else?” Jackson felt a little bit of resentment surge into his brain as he said that. “Umm, okay. I will see what I can do Sir. But, I can’t arrange for someone right away so can you please train with him for today?” Jackson frowned but nodded because he didn’t have any other choice.

“We are doing bench-press after your regular warm up routine,” Daniel said with a smirk and Jackson hated it. He ignored the man as he started warming up. He started sweating it out on the treadmill and while he was at it, he felt a towel around his neck and his sweat being dabbed. He stopped instantly. “I can do that myself, please don’t touch me,” Jackson was curt and Daniel flared. “I see, so that’s how it’s going to be huh?” Jackson ignored him and threw the towel away. “Fine, don’t you dare think this is going to be so easy,” Daniel walked out pissed and Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. For about fifteen whole minutes Jackson was alone in his corner, working out and trying hard to concentrate on anything but the restlessness he was feeling.

Daniel stormed in again and punched the wall near Jackson angrily. “You fucking asked for a new trainer?” “Yes. Do you think I would like to continue working with you when you can’t stop staring me down every chance you get? How desperate are you? I am not interested in you so back off,” Jackson snarled and he could clearly see a vein on Daniel’s forehead pop. Jackson had been successful in getting the guy out of his way and the following three days he had got a new trainer to work with. He hadn’t seen Daniel around when he came to work out and he figured he had taken care of the problem, kind of glad he didn’t have to give up on his work out due to a jerk.

It was Monday, a little cloudy and dull when Jackson looked out of the window of the gym as he ran on the treadmill. His trainer had excused himself to take a phone call and Jackson wasn’t complaining. Premium members had an exclusive training area on the top floor, their own lounge, washing area and a swimming pool too. He was waiting for his trainer to come back but Daniel barged in. It had been a couple of days that he hadn’t seen the guy so seeing him barge in like that just freaked Jackson out. He had taken quick strides towards Jackson and switched his treadmill off. Jackson had got down, panic setting in when he looked into Daniel’s eyes. The smirk which followed clearly indicated that Jackson was in deep shit.

“You little bitch, you are going to do exactly what I want or this goes public,” Daniel fished his phone out and played a video. Jackson squinted to see it and he almost had his heart out of his chest when he did. It was a video of Jackson in the gym shower, naked. “I will send this to every student of yours, the school Principal and the Head of the Department. I will also upload it on social media and spread it like wildfire. The best part- I will send it to your husband too and tell him you let me shoot it,” mention of Mark caught Jackson well and square. “How did you know-” “That you are married to a man named Mark Tuan? That you are gay and mostly home alone from 6 PM to 8 PM, that your husband works at an investment company and owns a black Audi Q5 which he likes to park right behind your red Prius in the garage as a symbol to show that he always rear ends you?” Daniel laughed and Jackson’s whole world came crashing down.

“You are a creep, a stalker! I am going to lodge a complaint against you, tell your boss about this video and breaching my privacy, trying to sexually assault me and threaten me,” Jackson ran towards the door but it was locked. He tried hard to open it but it wouldn’t. Jackson’s keycard was in his bag which was on the other end of the room with Daniel standing in between. “Oh really? Are you sure about that? What proof do you have against me?” Daniel took a step towards Jackson and Jackson’s heart started pounding against his chest with fear. Mark’s face flashed in front of his eyes and his knees felt weak. “Don’t…HELP HELP” he yelled as he tried to open the door. “You pissed me off with your attitude, Jackson. I am getting a taste of that body, slowly and fully. If you don’t listen to me, I will make Mark suffer. Would you like that to happen?” he smirked and Jackson’s stomach turned with fear. He cursed his luck, there was no chance someone came up here at this time because no members came to the gym at this odd hour. He didn’t know what was taking his trainer so long to come back. He banged on the door and yelled for help but nobody showed. Daniel moved even closer. “I want you so bad but I like to enjoy nice and slow baby,” he caged Jackson against the door and Jackson tried to push him away with all the strength that he had in his body. Daniel was a sturdy 6’2” gym trainer so no matter how much Jackson tried, he absolutely had no effect on him. Daniel laughed heartily at Jackson. “Don’t touch me,” Jackson yelled as his hand snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

Tears started to pool in his eyes and he knew what was about to happen. “Please…noooo,” he pleaded but Daniel wasn’t going to relent. He pulled Jackson closer with both his arms and Jackson’s palms were flat on his face to stop him from coming closer. Daniel pushed him against the door with force and the impact caused Jackson’s arms to flail and grip Daniel’s arms for support. In that very moment, the trainer had gripped both of Jackson’s shoulders and exerted all his weight on him, effectively pinning him to the door. He pushed Jackson’s arms up over his head and held his wrists tightly. “The more you move, the more I will take from you,” he slurred in Jackson’s ear. Jackson stilled immediately and called upon all the Gods to come save him from what was about to go down. Tears dropped from his eyes as he felt hot breath on his lips. He didn’t dare to open his eyes when he felt strong lips on his, greedy and wanting. Jackson didn’t move his lips, his stomach turning rapidly. He had a strong urge to throw up and his heart rammed in his chest like crazy. His arms were constantly trying to push the guy but he was too strong. He swiped his tongue over Jackson’s bottom lip and moaned. Jackson really wanted to throw up, shout, cry and run, all at the same time.

“Umm…you are so hot,” he licked his chin and moved towards his Adam’s apple. That’s when Jackson heard the elevator ding. Daniel had heard it too and so he had moved away from Jackson completely, pushing him towards the equipment and opening the door with his key card. “Say one word and I send your nude clip to everyone you know in this city,” Daniel whispered and Jackson scrambled back, shivering. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and suddenly two trainers entered the area, patting Daniel on the back. “Dan, we have been buzzing you since long, everything alright?” “I don’t know where Nate is, I guess he asked this client to do an intensive workout routine. He asked me to come check on him, sorry couldn’t hear my phone. Sir, I think you should continue tomorrow. You look really worn out for today,” he nodded at Jackson and bowed as if moments ago he was not all over Jackson, trying to put his tongue down his throat.

Jackson picked up his gym bag and looked at him with fear filled eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked at the other trainers and nodded, leaving fast without turning back. He took the elevator and counted his blessings when nobody followed him.

He rushed out of the gym, panic setting in faster than ever. What was he going to do? How was he going to deal with this? Could he tell Mark everything? But Daniel knew everything about Mark, what if he harmed Mark in some way or the other? How was Jackson going to protect Mark when he couldn’t protect himself? Daniel knew where they lived, and Jackson was sure he knew almost everything about them judging by the amount of information he already had at his disposal. Jackson’s legs were shaking with fear so he did the one thing he knew would calm him down. He called Mark.

“Hey,” Mark’s enthusiastic voice hit Jackson’s ear and he immediately felt a strong yearning in his heart to be with him. “Can you come home? Like, right now? Please?” Jackson wanted nothing more than to see him and be in his arms. He was numb to everything in that moment, all he needed was his husband. “Oh. Umm…I…” “MARK I NEED YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW!” Jackson yelled into the phone and Mark panicked. “Okay, are you alright? Talk to me, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?” “No time for questions, I just want you home. I should be able to see you the moment I open the door, or else I swear to God Mark, I am going to die,” Jackson whimpered and Mark immediately scrambled out of his seat, rushing out of the office with his car keys. “I am on my way baby, on my way, please…tell me what is wrong?” Mark’s voice cracked with worry. “I don’t feel very well, I will be home soon, you better be there, please,” Jackson sobbed. He hung up without waiting for a response. He got into the car, tears still flooding his eyes and drove off towards home.

Jackson could still feel the guy’s lips on his. He wiped at them vigorously as if it would undo what happened. He felt disgusting and cried loudly as he drove. This was not happening, this was a bad dream and he was hoping to wake up any moment now. That moment never came. He almost rammed into a car at the stop light but controlled himself just in time. He wiped his eyes clean again and again but the memory of his nude clip couldn’t let him be. He had never let anybody see him naked except Mark. Mark had been his first everything. Even his best of friends had never seen him naked. And now there was a clip where he was completely naked, a breach in his privacy which he could never repair. What was he going to tell Mark? He felt hopeless and helpless. He drove fast, he wanted to get home as soon as possible and he counted himself lucky when he reached home without hurting himself or anybody else. He didn’t even bother to park the car in the garage. He just left it in the driveway, stumbled out and rushed inside.

Mark was already home, strolling the room anxiously when Jackson rushed in and practically threw himself in his arms. He held him so tight that Mark’s breath was knocked out of him for a second. Jackson threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair and cried into his shoulder. Mark kept asking him what was wrong but he didn’t answer. He kept on saying he didn’t feel very well. Mark held him close, running calming circles on his back and slowly Jackson calmed down. His grip on Mark loosened but he didn’t let go. “You need to hug me more, Mark,” his voice was broken and sounded so lonely and small that Mark held him more tightly. “I am here, I am here Gaga,” Mark whispered in Chinese knowing it made him feel safe.

“I am taking you to the doctor, come on,” he held his wrist and dragged him towards the door. Mark was definitely worried when he saw his drained face. “No, I am okay now, I felt really sick. I think it’s the weather, don’t worry, I am fine,” Jackson smiled at him to appear convincing. “But-” “No buts, just hold me,” Jackson snuggled his chest again and Mark sighed. “You are so weird. You scared the shit out of me. Seriously, I was out of my mind when I was driving,” he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. “Says the man who taunts me about my habit of worrying too much,” Jackson chuckled. “Yeah yeah, aren’t you Mr Perfect,” Mark tightened his hold around him and they just stayed like that for a while.

 

**

Everything took a turn for the worse from there. The fear of Daniel going to another level stopped Jackson from going to the gym the next day. But Jackson knew he could come find him at home, alone and vulnerable so the first thing he did was drive to Jinyoung’s place right after school. But that was the biggest mistake he had made in his life because the moment he got to Jinyoung’s place he received a string of texts.

_Private Number: No matter where you go, you will have to eventually come back to me._

_Private Number: Oh, isn’t your friend good looking too? Would you like me to pay you two a visit?_

Jackson had broken a sweat while Jinyoung happily made tea. He didn’t even know what was going on so he went on ranting about how Jackson had been too busy in his own world. “Umm Jinyoung-ah, I need to go,” he had got up hastily. “Oh? Why suddenly? Everything okay?” “Yeah. It’s just Mark being stupid, you know,” Jackson laughed nervously hoping Jinyoung would believe him. Jinyoung giggled. “Awww, that’s cute. He does that even after being married to you for two years?” Jinyoung winked and all Jackson felt was anxiety bubble up in his chest. “If he wants you that much right now, you can go, I will make Youngjae drink the tea,” he laughed.  Jackson ran out of the house and Jinyoung looked stunned. When he got in the car, he replied to the guy.

_Please don’t hurt my friend. Please._

_Private Message: Okay, I won’t. But what am I going to get in return? How about I come pay you a visit?_

Jackson shuddered as he imagined the guy coming into their house. He didn’t dare reply and nervously started the car. Once he got home, he locked the door and closed all the windows. “Mark, how long until you get home?” Jackson couldn’t sit still so he had finally called Mark up. “I guess I will be home in an hour. Are you okay?” “Yes. Okay, see you soon,” Jackson sighed as he hung up.

_Private Message: I miss you. I want to touch your soft skin._

Jackson felt numb as he read the text and wanted to throw up. What had he gotten himself into? Had his rudeness triggered this creep? May be if he would have told Mark about this the first time itself, he wouldn’t have been in this situation? Whenever Jackson thought about the possibility of telling Mark everything, it scared him. He didn’t know what Mark would do about this. Mark, well not only Mark, but Jaebum too had a dark past when it came to being protective and possessive. Before Jackson had met Mark and Jinyoung had met Jaebum, Mark and Jaebum used to be a thing.

It was a bit complicated than that. Mark and Jaebum were best friends and at a point of time they had become more than what they could handle. At least that’s what Mark had told Jackson after a month into dating. “So, it didn’t work huh?” Jackson had asked hesitantly because he was seeing the both of them in a whole new light. “It didn’t. We are both so needy, none of us backed down. We kept on taking and taking from each other until we reached a point of destruction. That’s where we forgot being friends and became a manifestation of our selfishness. It was so damn destructive,” Mark had confessed but it had only spiked Jackson’s curiosity. Jaebum was an enigma to Jackson. He was really sensitive when Jackson was around and his eyes would protectively hover over Mark. Jackson was a ball of emotions but he wasn’t a fool.

“How did it start though?” Jackson regretted it the moment he had asked the question. “Ummm…this guy in college wouldn’t let me be. He was Korean. He asked me out a couple of times but I said no. I guess his ego got hurt by my rejection because I was a junior and he was a senior. I came to know he had his eye on me since quite some time and he decided to throw caution out the window and asked me out. You know, Korean society is not very open to this. But, I wasn’t into dating at the time. I was still struggling with the language and adjusting to living here and Jaebum was the only friend I had at the time,” Mark’s eyes looked like he was living that time again and Jackson braced himself for impact. “One day he cornered me in the bathroom. He tried to…you know…,” Mark clutched his own hands tightly as if it still bothered him. “It was like my martial arts training wouldn’t work for me…he was too strong for me to handle and then Jaebum accidentally showed up,” Mark closed his eyes as the memory took over his senses. “I had never seen Jaebum that angry in my life. He beat the guy black and blue and he wouldn’t stop. I tried so hard to stop him but he looked mad and possessed. As a last resort, I threw myself in his arms to stop him. He held me like I was the most precious person in his life. That’s how it started,” Mark cleared his throat.

“Jaebum and I are the kind of best friends who don’t need to talk. Romantic relationships don’t work long if you stop talking. He was extremely possessive of me. He thought it was his responsibility to protect me. That made me feel weak and I started to become rebellious. It was all so out of control. We were both too passionate, too aggressive and we went to lengths that we never did when we were friends. It was a love-hate relationship and it ended the moment we realized it endangered our individuality. I am so happy that we saw where it would lead us, or we would have messed our lives up. I am sorry Jackson. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us,” Mark had held his hand lightly and caressed it with his thumb.

“It won’t. I am glad you are honest and that you have a forever friend in Jaebum hyung. I am sure you two cherish each other. I am fine as long as you give your all to our relationship,” Jackson didn’t know what had made him say it but he had fallen for Mark, hard and strong. He wanted to be with Mark, no matter his past. Mark had been good on his word of being devoted to their relationship, never giving Jackson a reason to panic or complain except for a few instances where the past feelings seeped in and things got a bit messy. Even a slight argument would lead Mark to drive to Jaebum’s without much thought. Jaebum was on speed dial on Mark’s phone even after he and Jackson were dating for about a year. Mark vanished without an intimation when he realized Jaebum needed him and sometimes he would have cuts and bruises over his body. “Jaebum…was in danger. I had to…” Mark would always tell Jackson the truth, always pleading for some understanding. He would put his head in Jackson’s lap and whimper like a hurt kid.

Things took a dramatic turn after Jinyoung came into their lives. Suddenly the atmosphere was sullen and weird when Mark and Jaebum were in the same place. It was as if they were playing tug of war, pulling hard to save themselves. There was still something holding them back from moving on completely until one day Jinyoung was cornered. It happened a lot when someone knew about your sexuality, especially at university. Jinyoung’s fault was planting a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek thinking nobody was around. Bullies had him good until Mark and Jaebum had beaten them silly, called more of their friends and made it an all-out combat.  Jackson had got there as soon as Jinyoung had called him. That’s when he saw it. He saw them heaving, sweat trickling down their foreheads, knuckles hurt and bodies shuddering with adrenaline, standing face-to-face. They stared into each other’s eyes as if they were having a conversation. Couple of minutes passed in thick silence as Jinyoung and Jackson stared at their lovers having a moment. Jackson’s throat had dried thinking this was it. Jinyoung had already started crying silently until the two just smiled softly to each other. They hugged each other tight and laughter bubbled through their lungs. It was surreal. Jackson didn’t know if he felt good or bad. Closures are tough to handle. Mark had just come to realize how things were meant to be and so had Jaebum.

Jaebum had held Jinyoung like he was the most precious person in his life that night. Mark had kissed Jackson the moment he saw him. “I love you Jackson. I love you so much,” Mark had hugged him tight and Jackson had cried out of relief. Three days from that incident and Jaebum had proposed to Jinyoung. Mark was the best man and Jaebum and Mark had cried their hearts out when the wedding happened. Though their wedding didn’t carry any meaning in the eyes of law, they had made a promise of a lifetime to each other.

One year from their wedding and Mark had proposed to Jackson. Before he knew it, they were already flying to L.A to get their wedding officiated. Jaebum, of course was the best man, even after Joey’s loud protests. Jackson looked at his wedding band as memories flooded his brain. There was no reason for Jackson to be insecure in his marriage. It was just that there was a tiny part of Jackson’s heart that couldn’t let things about Mark and Jaebum slide. He was guilty of thinking first love never died and feared it would bounce back one day to bite him and Jinyoung in the ass. Jinyoung had had his own set of Markbum experiences and they had cried it out like housewives one night when their husbands were away. Jackson was not proud of how he felt in that moment but he couldn’t bring himself to not feel anything.

Now, if he told Mark everything, there was a strong possibility that Mark would revert to old ways of settling such matters. And if that happened, the first person he would go to would be Jaebum. He didn’t trust anybody except Jaebum when it came to doing something dangerous. Jackson, in his right mind, didn’t want Mark to go back to his rough ways. It would jeopardise everything that they had built here. It would bring back memories that the four of them had painstakingly buried. The sound of the door opening and closing brought Jackson out of his reverie.

“Hi,” Mark smiled and Jackson sighed out of relief. “You came home early,” Jackson smiled back. He was safe, Mark was here with him and he didn’t have to feel scared anymore. Jackson was exhausted from all the worrying and panicking so they ordered pizza. He was hiding something really crucial from Mark and it made him feel closed off and conscious around him. He kept on giving Mark soft smiles but couldn’t bring himself to talk to him much. There was too much going on in his mind to strike a normal conversation. It was a blessing in disguise that Mark was tired and didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. He went to bed early and Jackson couldn’t help but think how he was going to escape the clutches of Daniel the next day.

**

Fortunately for Jackson, the following two days weren’t that bad. Daniel sent him a lot of lewd messages and kept on calling him but it didn’t go beyond that. May be there was a reason why he wasn’t daring to corner Jackson? He didn’t know the reason but Jackson had become reclusive and kept on mulling on things so much that he didn’t register half the things that Mark said or asked. He was so afraid of the things that were happening with him that looking at Mark gave him a reason to feel guilty. He was going to find a way out of this mess on his own, without letting Mark get hurt, even if it meant he got himself hurt in the process.

The first thing Jackson noticed when he reached school was a black Mercedes in his parking space. He looked around confused until he saw Daniel walk towards him from the other side of the parking lot. Jackson instinctively locked his car from inside and looked around. Daniel knocked on his window but Jackson didn’t open it. He knocked again and the look on his face set off alarm bells in Jackson’s mind. He unlocked the car and got out, his back firmly against the car.

“You made me come here Jackson,” he smirked. “You are being really difficult,” Daniel placed his hand right beside his shoulder, making him flinch at the proximity.

“Please, why are you doing this? I am married, and I told you that I wasn’t interested in you. Why are you threatening me and stalking me like this? I thought you were done with me,” Jackson’s desperate voice seemed to please Daniel to no end. “Because I love to do this. I love to see you at my mercy. Nobody has ever tempted me the way you have. You will do as I say or I am going to have to take some drastic steps Jackson. You are not going to like how it goes,” Daniel moved closer so their faces were just inches apart.

“You want to force yourself on me? Is that it?” Jackson’s voice cracked. “Why don’t you find someone who will love you? What good is it to force people to do something they don’t want to do?” Jackson scanned the parking lot and not many people were around. He was internally starting to panic and he hated how helpless he was. But, all the thinking had led him to one solid plan and no matter how disgusting it was, he was going to go through with it. “I will do what you say but you will have to delete that video Daniel. I will do whatever you want me to do if you delete that video,” Jackson had taken a leap of confidence and set a bargain. “So are you making a deal with me? Are you sure you will do anything I will ask you to do?” Daniel’s smirk was proof of his cockiness. “Yes. I want proof that you have deleted that video and I will do anything you want me to do,” Jackson looked at him in the eye to reinforce his stand. “Deal. Come to my place after you are done here and I will delete it right in front of your eyes,” Daniel tapped on his car, waiting for an answer. “Okay,” Jackson closed his eyes in exasperation. “Good boy. We are going to have so much fun. I will come pick you up at 4. Okay?” “Wait how did you-” “I know everything Jackson. See you at 4. You better be here,” he left without waiting for an answer and Jackson couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Jackson couldn’t concentrate while he was teaching and his students were able to notice it. The usually charming and funny Jackson looked troubled and disconcerted. “I am sorry guys. I am just going to hand out homework today, I am not feeling very well.” His classes went by as if he didn’t know what he was doing and his head started pounding at the thought of what he was about to do. It was already a little past two when his anxiety reached the peak. It was difficult to think straight and he was losing the confidence he had found when he made the deal. What was that video worth? His body? His loyalty to Mark? He didn’t know anymore. He just wanted it gone. He didn’t want a sword hanging over his head and a reason to fall to his knees every time he was threatened. He didn’t want Mark to find it out and lose control and do something drastic in the wake of it.

_Private Number: Can’t wait to be with you baby. I am going to do you so good that you will forget how your husband feels inside you._

_Private Number: Those soft lips will feel so good around my cock. I am so hard thinking about it._

Jackson deleted the messages the moment he read them, feeling sick to his stomach. So he was definitely planning to go through with his indecent intent of getting into Jackson’s pants. Jackson couldn’t believe he was going to go through something so horrible just to make sure he didn’t do anything to Mark or to anyone he cared about.

“Jinyoung-ah,” he had called the one person he knew he could trust in this delicate situation. “Hmm?” Jinyoung was watching a movie, if the loud sounds in the background were any evidence. “I am about to do something really horrible and risky but I have to do it. I just wanted to let you know that,” Jackson breathed a sigh of relief thinking he had a weight lifted off his chest but actually he had not shared anything significant with Jinyoung. It was just an illusion to keep his sanity intact. “What are you about to do? Don’t tell me it’s something kinky that you are trying with Mark and that it can break your bones,” Jinyoung laughed at his own imagination and Jackson felt so many emotions all at once. “I wish Jinyoung-ah, I will talk to you later, okay?” he hung up before he broke down.

It had been more than a week now that Jackson was bearing this torture and today he was going to take one step towards tackling it head on. Armed with a pocket knife that looked like a pen, a hidden camera and ‘magic’ flash drive that he borrowed from one of his nerdy computer department colleague, he waited for his tormentor to arrive. Daniel pulled up near the parking lot and Jackson got in quickly. “I need you to turn off your phone,” Daniel commanded the moment Jackson settled in. “Sure,” Jackson smiled and Daniel frowned in suspicion. “See,” Jackson turned off his phone and threw it in his bag. “So where’s your place?” Jackson asked and Daniel’s face changed. “You will see when you get there,” he snickered and chill ran down Jackson’s spine. “Also, why are you being friendly all of a sudden?” “It’s called embracing fate, Daniel,” Jackson said and looked out the window. “Who knows, I may have a good time with you. I mean, look at your body,” Jackson blatantly looked Daniel up and down without any hesitation. Daniel still wasn’t convinced that Jackson had no tricks up his sleeve.

Soon they arrived at a complex with service apartments. It wasn’t very neat but Jackson guessed it was the best Daniel could arrange in a short amount of time. He was convinced this man would never show him his actual residence so easily. “Let’s go baby,” Daniel’s hand grazed Jackson’s thigh and he felt disgusted. “Sure, come on,” Jackson hopped out and adjusted his bag so that the camera could capture the area properly. Daniel’s apartment, or whoever’s it was, was on the top floor of the building. “I don’t want anybody to interrupt us,” Daniel had snaked his arm around Jackson’s waist and pulled him closer. Jackson had given him a small smile and his button shaped camera continued shooting his tormentor.

The apartment was small but not dingy. It was well furnished and clean. Daniel locked the door and cornered Jackson. “Not so fast. First delete the video, I want to see you delete it. You keep your end of the deal and then I will keep mine.” Daniel stared at Jackson seriously before nodding and moving away. “I had backed it up on my computer and my hard drive. I will delete it from both the sources.” “I want you to plug your phone to your computer Daniel and also this flash drive. First put the video in this flash drive and then delete it from the computer and the hard drive,” Jackson strategically placed his bag on the floor so it was facing the computer and handed him the flash drive. “What’s this?” “It has a tracking bug. Once you delete the video, the bug will track to see if you still have copies of it lying around in your system or your hard disk. Believe me, I will find out if you have it stored on any other sources. I will. That bug will help me find it and delete it. So don’t you dare play any games with me. You will need to clean your phone too, yeah?” Jackson’s voice was crystal clear and confident. His friend from the Computers Department had been really helpful. Daniel shot daggers at him but he just shrugged. “I am just telling you what I want from you. You can tell me what you want after you give me what I want.”

It took about twenty minutes for Jackson to go through with getting the video deleted. Now the only place the video existed was in his flash drive which was placed in his bag without moving it around much. Now was when the most difficult and disgusting part was going to happen. Daniel pulled him over and threw him on the couch. “Oh God, I can’t wait,” he slurred as he nuzzled in Jackson’s neck. The camera was still shooting them. “If only you didn’t blackmail me into this, I would have probably fallen for you eventually, you know,” Jackson combed his fingers in Daniel’s hair and fake moaned when he bit his earlobe. “Yeah? But it was so much fun to get you here baby, the blackmailing gives me thrill,” he started unbuttoning Jackson’s shirt really fast. “How many times have you…ahhh…done this before?” Jackson was hating every bit of contact that was happening but he wanted Daniel to confess and he was going to get it done no matter what.

He was shirtless and Daniel was lapping at his skin like a predator. “You have blackmailed someone before huh?” Jackson cupped his crotch and tugged at his shirt. He took it off and moaned, effectively distracted from kissing Jackson’s chest. “Ahhh…yeah I have…touch me Jackson,” he moaned as Jackson’s grip tightened. “Did it here or in the States?” Jackson unbuttoned his jeans and put his hand in his boxers and Daniel looked like he was going to cry from the pleasure of Jackson responding to him so well. “Here…I still see them…ohhh…when I am…bored, oh my God,” he threw his head back and Jackson started stroking him. “Really? What’s your leverage?” Daniel was silent as he was enjoying what was happening a bit too much. Jackson circled his slit with his thumb and he screamed. “What’s your leverage?” “Photos…videos and…” “And what?” Jackson intensified the strokes. “Private information. Their affairs and proof,” his voice broke as he was on a high as his orgasm was building. This was Jackson’s chance. The flash drive had taken every file there was on the computer and Daniel’s phone. Daniel’s phone was hacked and Jackson would know anything and everything that he did because of the bug. He had done everything that he needed to do.

Jackson slowly pushed Daniel so that he was flat on his back. “You like the thrill huh?” Jackson had a death grip on his cock while his other hand slowly went into his jeans pocket. He had a good grip on his pocket knife and continued to stroke Daniel to keep him still and distracted for good measure. Jackson latched on his neck so that he couldn’t see Jackson getting his knife out. Daniel’s eyes were closed, immersed in pleasure and that’s when Jackson struck. He swiped his knife right under his ribs multiple times and on his waist. The knife was so sharp that Daniel didn’t realize that he had several cuts on his body. Blood oozed from the skin and Daniel yelled when Jackson abruptly stopped touching him. Jackson was too quick. He grabbed his bag and his shirt and unbolted the door. “Fuck you Daniel, fuck you! Nobody touches me but my husband. You sick psychopath,” Jackson spit on his face as he writhed in pain on the couch and Jackson made a run for it. He took the stairs as fast as he could when he heard Daniel hurling abuses on the top of his voice and trying to follow him. Jackson knew he had done enough damage to him to not be able to run or follow him, let alone drive or move around freely.

Heaving when he reached downstairs, he hailed a cab and headed to the school. He called his friend from the Computer department and showed him the drive. He checked all the data that the drive had collected and assured him that the video no longer existed on any of Daniel’s systems. “I will see if he has uploaded it anywhere. If he has, I will personally remove it Jackson. You should have come to me long before this, really, why didn’t you?” “I didn’t know how to tell you everything, okay? Plus, I didn’t know how you would react when if I told you I was married to a guy. I took so many risks today but it turned out well. I am so thankful to you for doing this,” Jackson was almost on the verge of tears. “Hey please, don’t say thanks. I am happy I could help you. I would love to meet your husband someday,” he smiled and patted Jackson’s shoulder. “I will retrieve the data on those three victims that he blackmailed and get it to you as soon as I can. Everything is heavily encrypted so I am going to need some time. You can go to the police with this once I retrieve everything. They will deport him immediately and you will be free from him.” Just hearing about the possibility of being free of Daniel gave Jackson hope.

**

Guilt had started to build in Jackson’s heart the moment he had reached home. No matter how much he tried to rub himself clean, he still felt Daniel’s hands on him. He didn’t have the courage to meet Mark’s eyes. He had to wait for his friend to retrieve all the data before he could tell Mark the truth. “Jooheon-ah, what’s up?” “Jackson I need to tell you something really important. You need to call your husband right now and check on him. I saw a text in his phone that says he wanted someone to take care of Mark. Is that your husband?” Jackson froze at the information. “It says to hurt him as much as possible,” Jackson’s mind was numb and he couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on. “He sent it out about an hour ago. May be he is trying to get back at you for what you did to him,” “I need to call Mark. I will call you later,” Jackson immediately hung up and called Mark.

“Hey, where are you?” “Umm, errr…” Mark’s voice was small and hesitant. “Mark? What’s wrong? Are you okay? You are freaking me out. Are you okay?” Mark sighed. “I am alright baby. There was a small accident and I-” Mark wasn’t able to finish his sentence. “WHAT! Where are you? I am coming to get you. Are you okay Mark? Oh my God,” Jackson was freaking out. “Jackson, calm down. I am at the ER. This guy on a bike crashed into me while I was crossing the road. I have a little bruising on my thigh and a cut on my arm, nothing serious really. Don’t worry, okay? I will be home soon,” Mark’s voice was calm and confident so Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. “But, I don’t want you to drive while you are hurt Mark,” Jackson’s voice was breaking just at the thought of his husband being hurt. “Uh…I called Jaebum,” Jackson froze because Mark was supposed to call him. He was his husband and not Jaebum. He bit his lip to control how he felt in that moment. “I called him because I was near his office. Please don’t be upset about this,” it was like Mark could read his thoughts through the phone. “Get home fast Mark. You better get home to me fast,” Jackson said with much effort and hung up.

In about forty five minutes, Jackson heard the garage door open and he rushed out. Jaebum scrambled out of the car and ran towards the door. He escorted Mark out like he was delicate flower that bloomed once in ten years and Jackson restrained his thoughts from running wild. Jackson rushed to Mark’s side and put his arm around him. “Hyung, it’s okay, I will take him inside,” Jackson said as softly as possible. “Okay. Do you want me to park your car in the garage as well? Why is it here anyway?” Jaebum shook his head like he usually did when he was exhausted and worried at the same time. “Thanks hyung, the keys are in the bowl,” he escorted Mark inside carefully and made him sit on the couch. “Mark, are you alright? Does it hurt?” he caressed his cheek. “No, not much. The doctor said the bruising will recede in a couple of days and the cut is not so deep. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Mark kissed his palm and made him sit beside him.

“Yeah right Yien! You better not infect those wounds by being careless. I will kick your ass if that happens, understood? I know you can’t handle shit, you moron,” Jaebum sat across from them and the adoration in his voice was too much to hide. “Jaebongie, I am not the guy I used to be back in college, okay? You know I pack a punch now. Don’t coddle me, you fucker,” Mark shot back with a blinding smile and Jackson’s stomach turned. “Hyung, should I make you some coffee? Would you like to have dinner with us?” Jackson was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a bad person. Jaebum had brought Mark home safely and from the looks of it, stayed with him at the ER while Mark had gotten patched up. It was something he was grateful for, no matter how hollow it made him feel for a second. It was his job to be by Mark’s side in such situations. He had risked everything that was dear to him so nothing would happen to Mark but it had. He felt guiltier than ever now because he wasn’t even there for Mark when he got hurt. It was like living a nightmare. “No. I need to leave now. Jinyoung must be waiting for me. Yien, you better not trouble Jackson. Here are his medicines,” he put a small bag on the table and stood up. Jaebum left and silence engulfed them.

A sudden gloom overcame Jackson’s heart at the realization that Mark hadn’t called him first. It made him feel small and useless. He looked at Mark flinching as he moved a little and his heart broke even more. “I will cook some dinner, okay?” he got up, not looking at Mark’s face because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his hurt if he looked at Mark’s nonchalant face. Mark was always like this, it never occurred to him that some of his actions would crush Jackson’s heart into little pieces.  As if the pain he was going through wasn’t enough, everything he feared had come true.

**

It had been three days since the accident and Jackson hadn’t spoken much to Mark, going into an ever reclusive phase. Jackson had taken a few days off to take care of him but he never said much to him, didn’t answer any of this questions, didn’t come to sleep in their bed until late at night. It was starting to bother Mark so much and his work load wasn’t helping. Working from home was really stressful and he was looking forward to going back to the office than seeing Jackson’s dull face all day. Mark was getting pissed off slowly. Jackson had never been this distant to him. Yeah, like always he had screwed up by not calling Jackson first but Mark was just being practical. Jaebum’s office was right across the street when Mark had met with the accident. He didn’t even want to call it an accident because it really wasn’t a big deal. Mark figured it was what was causing Jackson to be so reclusive. He also couldn’t forget how he had asked for some distance. He wanted distance so Mark was going to fucking give it to him.

It was late in the evening and Jackson was still sleeping like it didn’t matter. It was so unlike Jackson to sleep at this time and Mark had had enough of it. He desperately needed some fresh air and a good drink and knew the only place where he could forget all his worries.  “Jaebummie, pick me up,” “And may I ask where are we going?” “I need a drink. Can you not ask me any questions and just get your ass here?” “Why isn’t Jackson taking you?” “Oh fuck you and your questions! Just come get me, you dumbass,” Mark hung up before Jaebum could pose any more questions. Fifteen minutes later, Mark was heading out of the house without making much noise. He wasn’t sneaking out but he knew if Jackson saw him going out with his hurt hand, he would give him earful about it. The worst part was he wasn’t sure Jackson would care enough to yell at him anymore. 

Jaebum and Mark were in the bar they frequented back in college. It was great to come here after a long time. Both of them had gotten so busy in their lives that they seldom found time to go grab a drink. It was refreshing to be with a friend who didn’t judge, someone who would be there no matter how bad Mark screwed up. “He isn’t being himself. I hate it so much,” four shots down and Mark had started spilling. Mark was never good with his alcohol. “What did you do this time dummy?” Jaebum had his arm around his shoulder to keep him from falling. Mark downed another shot and shrugged. “I have no clue,” he rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder and sighed. “I need another one,” Mark waved at the bar tender and he nodded. “You are getting drunk Mork,” Jaebum giggled. “I want to so please don’t be a buzzkill or I might have to punch your handsome face, you little shit,” Mark downed the shot and his head reclaimed the place on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Why aren’t you drinking?” “Because my husband is not being a bitch lately and it is going really good. Also someone needs to drive your drunk ass home,” Jaebum patted his cheek.

“Why is he so difficult to deal with? He was always smiling and laughing and this and that and what not,” Mark slurred before bending forward and taking another shot. “Okay enough,” Jaebum pulled him back. “I haven’t even had seven yet. Please let me drink mom! Seven’s my lucky number, you know that,” Mark rested his forehead on his shoulder and Jaebum sighed. “Do you think he is cheating on me?” Mark looked at him seriously and Jaebum was speechless. “Are you mad? He would never,” “How do you…know? Are you God?” “He loves you Yien. Don’t be stupid. Did you ask him something like this?” “Nahhhh…but if he keeps on being distant…I might,” “What the fuck! The guy can’t even kiss you in front of us, he is that shy and you were his first everything. You think he would cheat on you? You shitface, don’t mess this up,” he looked at Mark worriedly as he downed his seventh shot. “That’s it, enough with the drinking now. I am going to take you home,” “I don’t wanna,” he put his arms around him so that he didn’t get up. “Mork, you idiot,” he ruffled his hair.

“Jaebongie, two more, please,” he pleaded. “Promise no more than two,” he waved at the bartender without waiting for a reply. Even in his drunken state he knew Jaebum would never say no to him. Mark was almost out as Jaebum dragged him towards his car. “Yeah baby, in twenty minutes. I just need to drop Mr Drunkass home. Hmm?” “Did you drink too, hyung?” “I did not. I just had a beer. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to take him, he…” “Yeah, I know, he needed you. Drive safe jagi,” Jinyoung said and Jaebum sighed. Husbands could be weird as shit sometimes.

“Where are your keys?” it was really hard to hold Mark without hurting his injured arm. “Don’t want to wake Jackson up and get my ass whipped. Are you listening to me?” Jaebum patted his cheek and he hmmed. “In my pocket,” it was so weird to search Mark’s pockets but before he found the keys, the door flung open. “Hyung?” Jackson was at the door, eyes going from his face to Jaebum’s hand in Mark’s pocket. “Thank God you are awake. He got a bit drunk so I was trying to find the keys. He said you were asleep, I didn’t want to wake you,” Jaebum blabbered really fast. “Uh huh, come on in,” Jackson’s frown wasn’t exactly easy to ignore. “Sorry Jackson-ah, he was too adamant. I guess he was bored and didn’t want to wake you,” “I see. Thank you for driving him home safely hyung,” Jackson mustered a smile and Jaebum knew he was one step away from getting his ass whipped so he took it as his cue to leave. “See you. Goodnight,” Jaebum waved and scrambled out of the house quickly. Jackson slammed the door loudly and made his way to the bedroom. The loud noise got Mark up and he stared around aimlessly.

His head had started to throb a bit but this wasn’t as bad as it used to be back in college. Mark used to go all in when Jaebum was with him, not worrying one bit about anything. It troubled him to think Jackson hadn’t cared to ask him any questions or get upset with him for going out without telling him. He got up with much difficulty to pour himself a glass of water, almost dropping most of the water on the platform than actually pouring it in the glass. Shit, he was drunk. He walked towards the bedroom and found Jackson sitting on the bed, looking at his phone.

“Aren’t you mad…at me?” he walked towards the bed and settled in front of Jackson. A thick smell of vodka invaded Jackson’s nostrils and he looked up. “Mad about what?” “Anything! I don’t know…just yell or something. Don’t…” he shifted so he could sit beside Jackson on the bed. “Be so quiet all the time,” Mark put his palm on his cheek to make him look towards him. “Don’t you love me anymore?” “You are drunk,” Jackson pushed him away, heart already palpitating at seeing Mark like that. Mark grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him into the mattress. “Mark…you are drunk, get up,” Mark was lying flat on Jackson’s body, heavy and smelling like he had bathed in vodka. “No,” he shifted so all his weight was on Jackson. “You are going to hurt your arm,” Jackson tried to push his shoulder to get him up. “Don’t care…” Mark nuzzled in his neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. It was so nice to smell the warmth of Jackson’s body. He had missed it so much. It got him feeling fuzzy and warm and tears started to well in his eyes.

His body was not in his control, and it wasn’t like he was trying anyway. It had been so long that he held Jackson so close to him and smelled him. It warmed him to his toes and his drunk mind was nowhere near sane. “Hmmm…I love this,” he planted small kisses on his neck and Jackson squirmed. “I miss you,” he licked his way down to his collar bone. “Mark…you can’t,” Jackson tried to push him up but Mark was not even listening to him. His hands had already bunched his T-shirt and pulled it up to his shoulders and Jackson tried to push it down. It was like a tussle and the whole weight on his body wasn’t helping Jackson in any way. He was worried if he toppled Mark, he was going to hurt his arm and he didn’t want to hurt Mark than he already did. So he stopped fighting. Mark got rid of his T-shirt, jerked his hips up and moaned. Jackson’s eyes were already full of tears. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Mark but with so much weight on his heart and all the things that he was hiding, it just didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel clean, he didn’t feel like he deserved Mark’s love and attention in that moment. He felt a bit violated somehow and the feeling was very disconcerting. It had got him into a reclusion he couldn’t tackle. It had made him mad and had possessed his whole cheerful being.

The decryption was taking longer than expected because there was a lot of data and Jooheon couldn’t dedicate all of his time to doing it because he had so much work to take care of. Jackson couldn’t trust anybody else with it. Daniel was a mastermind so he had encrypted few of the folders by taking some professional help and it was a challenge to decrypt them. He was extremely lucky that Daniel was recuperating from the cuts and wasn’t a bother to him expect for a few lewd texts and empty threats. He and Mark were at home all day and Jackson had gotten security cameras installed so he wasn’t that worried about anything. When he had gotten up and found out Mark wasn’t home, he had freaked out and was about to check the security footage. But then Jinyoung had called him up to tell him Jaebum and Mark had gone drinking. It had made him feel hollow and small yet again. His insecurities had tried to bubble up but he had pushed them down thinking Mark was only reacting this way because he was being distant and reclusive.

Mark grinded on him again and he couldn’t help but let a moan escape along with a few tears. Mark latched to his neck and roamed his palm on his torso. He pressed his sides and it was getting really hard for him to not cry out loud. The touch reminded him of Daniel’s tongue on his stomach and his chest. It disgusted him to no end. “Mark…please…not today,” he bit his lip as he pleaded. Mark shot his head up and Jackson’s heart broke into a million pieces when he saw Mark’s eyes full of tears. “You don’t want me anymore,” he said as he mustered all the strength in his body and lifted himself up. He moved away and almost fell down but Jackson quickly held him and got him back on the bed. “Don’t…touch me,” Mark muttered and slumped into his pillow, facing away from Jackson. Jackson cried himself to sleep hoping he could tell Mark everything soon.

**

“We need to talk,” Jackson said as Mark made his way into the kitchen, holding his head in his hands. “I don’t think there’s anything left for us to talk about,” Mark didn’t even look at Jackson. “What do you mean?” “You can leave whenever you want Jackson. I won’t force you to live with me if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I understand,” Jackson’s brain started feeling numb at hearing Mark speak that way. “Mark…what are you saying??” Jackson leapt from the couch and got into the kitchen so he could face Mark. “I am saying I can’t deal with your weird mood slump anymore. I am saying I am tired of being in the dark and I want some respite. So, if you don’t want to be with me anymore as my husband,-” “MARK! How dare you?” Jackson’s eyes were shining with tears. Mark swallowed thickly but didn’t do anything about it. He was already so full of Jackson and his behaviour. He wasn’t going to fall weak to his tears.

“Are you cheating on me? Are you so tired of me that you won’t even let me touch you anymore, talk to me normally, eat with me or sleep with me anymore? Just because I called Jaebum, you are going to these lengths to make me feel bad? You are hurting me for no reason,” Mark yelled and Jackson scrambled a few steps back, his back against the wall. “Tell me, who are you fucking? Are you being a slut? Is that why you are not going to the gym? That’s right, I got a call two days ago that you haven’t been there. If you weren’t at the gym then where the fuck were you?” Mark’s eyes were full of hatred so strong that Jackson couldn’t breathe. “Suddenly I am not enough to satisfy you? Is that it?” Mark punched into the cabinet angrily and his bandage ripped. Jackson ran towards him, eyes full of worry when blood started oozing out of the wound. “DON’T! Don’t you come near me, okay? If you want to be away from me then I want to be away from you too,” Mark’s pointed at Jackson to stay in his spot.

“You think I would cheat on you? You would think that about me?” Jackson’s voice was thin and broken. “Just because I said ‘not today’, you concluded that I was cheating on you? How dare you Mark Tuan? When have I ever denied you anything in bed?” his voice raised abruptly and Mark was shocked. “How could you think that about me? You think I could be a slut who slept around? Do you want to know where I was when I wasn’t at the gym? You want to know why I won’t get into bed with you, Mark, why I haven’t been talking much and being my usual self? Come with me, let me tell you why. Let me tell you why everything changed and who I belong to,” Jackson grabbed his wrist tight and led him to the living room.

Jackson made Mark sit on the couch and plugged in a flash drive into the TV. “What are you doing?” Mark was too confused about where this was going. “Just sit down and watch this,” Jackson sat on the floor, too broken to sit beside Mark. He pressed play and the video played. Mark was looking at the screen, hot steams coming from a shower were visible. The camera was trying to focus on something or…someone? Mark recognized his husband’s body right away, that broad back, thick thighs and one in a million butt. “What…?” Jackson was showering without a care in the world, the surroundings were blurred and it didn’t look like a familiar place to Mark. Just then Jackson turned around and his full front was visible. Mark gasped. “Jackson, what is this? Why are you naked in this video? What if someone sees this? What is this, why is this on a flash drive?”

Jackson was hugging his knees, his full stance reeked of shame and pain. “Jackson…?” “Someone took this without my knowledge,” he whispered. Mark’s head started pounding. “What do you mean?” “Someone took this to blackmail me Mark.” Mark was left astounded at this information, slowly anger simmered in his mind, his hangover already doing a number on his head. “Blackmail you for what? Money? How much do they want?” Jackson shook his head and sobbed. “They wanted to sleep with me. If I denied, they were going to share it at my school, your work and everywhere that people know us. They threatened to harm you and everyone I love and care about,” Jackson sobbed harder and Mark was too numb to understand what was really happening. “I was being stalked for two weeks, lewd messages were being sent to my phone, I was cornered at the gym and…” Jackson was full blown crying now. Mark instantly got up, his body burning with rage and extreme love at the same time. “Did someone hurt you? Tell me the name of this person right now. I swear to God, I am going to kill him,” Mark yelled.  

“Wait, I need you to listen to everything I have to say first. I understand if you don’t want to be with me after I tell you everything. Please promise me you will listen to me and trust everything I tell you,” Jackson looked at Mark with pleading eyes and he nodded.

Jackson started narrating everything to Mark, right from the time Daniel made his first move on him. Mark’s jaw was tight, eyes full of water as he heard everything Jackson told him. Mark had been so lost in finding reasons for Jackson’s slump that he had never imagined something like this was happening with him.

“I told him I would do whatever he wanted me to do if he deleted this video. He has done this with other people Mark,” Mark’s stomach turned as he heard this. “Did he…touch you?” Mark’s eyes shone with tears as Jackson went silent. “Jackson! Did he…force himself on-” “NO! God no! I didn’t give him the chance,” Jackson bit his lip because narrating what happened next was going to be a challenge. “Mark…I am sorry…I did what I had to do to find some proof against him. Please don’t hate me after today. You can divorce me if you want, but please promise me that you won’t hate me,” tears flowed endlessly from his eyes and he couldn’t look at Mark, afraid what he would see on his face. “Are you mad? I will never leave you for something which wasn’t your fault baby,” Mark was already on his knees in front of Jackson. His fingers were around his nape and he gave him a gentle squeeze to encourage him to tell him everything.

Jackson began telling him about his plan and how he sought Jooheon’s help. Mark was surprised Jackson had thought this through even in such a dire situation. He felt proud to have such a smart man for a husband. His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard how Jackson had been touched and how he had to give his tormentor a hand job to succeed with his plan. He gritted his teeth to keep his anger from exploding but all he could see was red. Jackson was silent after his account and took deep breaths to calm himself down. The memories of being touched by a man who wasn’t Mark felt like he was being skinned alive.

“I cut him good Mark, I spat on his face and told him you were the only one who could touch me. I could never cheat on you, you are my husband. I took a vow to be faithful to you Mark. I can’t…I can’t imagine someone seeing me like you do…or touching me like you do. I would never get into bed with anyone but you, I can’t even think about it. It’s always been like this ever since I met you Mark,” he sobbed and Mark felt like the biggest asshole in the world. “He knows about Jinyoung too. I was so scared that I didn’t meet the maknaes for two weeks fearing for their safety. And that accident you had, he caused it. You can’t imagine the guilt it gave me, you can’t guess how it felt to see you hurt, see the blood and the bruises. What if it had been worse? What was I going to do then? You don’t know how my nights have been past two weeks. I have been thinking only about you and your safety, thinking about everyone I love. Everything I did, everything from letting him touch me to me touching him was to ensure you remained safe but he still succeeded in hurting you. I was so mad at myself, you don’t know how this time tore me, and I actually ended up being the reason behind your pain. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to respond to you yesterday, not when I was hiding so much from you, not when the slightest touch reminded me of him. I feel so tainted Mark,” he wiped his eyes but the tears still kept coming.

“I have all the proof we need against him. We can go to the police tomorrow. He will get deported or I don’t know what they will do to him but he will be out of our life.”

Mark started laughing hysterically and Jackson thought Mark had lost his mind. “Mark? Are you okay?” Mark continued to laugh for a while until he stopped abruptly and focused his attention on Jackson. “Nobody messes with my husband and gets away so easily. I will not rest until I cut his balls and tear his skin with my own nails,” his murderous look gave Jackson a cold shiver down his spine. “Mark…” “No! You will not stop me, no way. You know every bit of me as a person. You knew everything and you still chose to marry me. You know you are everything to me, I will do everything to protect you. I will do everything to make you forget this entire thing. I am your husband, you can’t expect me to let him off so easy for trying to violate you. Of course we will report him, but before that I am going to pay him a visit,” Mark held his head in his hands.

“He touched you Gaga. He fucking tried to put his tongue down your throat and get his way with you. He touched my husband for God’s sake. You think I can forgive him for that? How would you feel if some guy felt me up? Would you just let him go? You are so lucky I am not Jaebum. He wouldn’t have waited for you to complete your story, he would have run to this guy’s house with a baseball bat and beaten him to death. You will not dare stop me, hear me? If you want us to move on from this, you will have to trust me,” Mark was on his feet.

He fetched his phone and typed a text to someone. “I need you to rest and not worry about anything at all. We will go to the police first thing in the morning tomorrow. I hope Jooheon will keep all the stuff safe,” Mark made him get up. “Yeah, he will. He has made a folder and backed it up safely on twenty different places. He is trustworthy. He even knows I am married to you, he wants to meet you,” Jackson smiled and Mark saw his smile reach his eyes first time in weeks. “Jinjja? You told him about our marriage? You never do that unless you trust someone completely. Now I am interested in meeting him too,” Mark hugged him gently and kissed his head. “You know your husband has a temper, right? You know he still loves you even if he screws up multiple times, right? Gaga, your husband is such a dummy. How do you put up with him huh?” Jackson tightened his grip around his waist and sighed in contention. “I just remember I am married to him and stuck with him for life,” Mark punched him on his shoulder and they stayed in each other’s arms for a while soaking in everything and feeling relieved together.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? This didn’t have to get to this point, you know,” Mark caressed his back lovingly. “I didn’t want you to get all violent on him with Jaebum hyung. It just brings back memories. And now we have a life Mark, you worked so hard to get where you are. You are not an exchange student anymore,” he kissed his shoulder. “I know how you and Jaebum hyung get when angry and protective, its crazy scary for me and Jinyoung. It’s like you draw energy from each other and go on a rampage. I was scared of how you would get, and by the way, I was correct, you are going on a rampage, aren’t you? The fact that he had threatened to harm you and knew so much about you was another reason. Believe me, I wanted to tell you everything sooner but only when I had enough proof against him and when he didn’t have any leverage over me. I didn’t want to spoil the chance of him getting caught, which I was sure would happen if you knew this too early,” he nuzzled closer into his chest and Mark sighed.

“You underestimate my sense of self preservation. As far as Jaebum and I are concerned, please don’t worry about it. It’s just that we both have very similar instincts when it comes to people that we care about. Go to sleep, I know you haven’t slept much,” Jackson nodded and turned. “Hey Gaga, errr…” Mark scratched the back of his neck. “What is it?” “Where’s aspirin?” he laughed nervously and Jackson’s heart swelled with affection at his husband’s forgetful ways. “I will get it for you. I will patch you up too. You get so crazy when you are angry, what am I going to do with you Mark,” he walked away with a small smile on his face. 

**

Jaebum was in his parking lot when he received Mark’s text. It had words that completely set him off. _Ready for some red?_ He had sent in a reply without a second thought. _For you, always._ It had always been like this between them. Few words and quick decisions. He was sure it had something to do with Jackson so he had quickly messaged the maknaes. They were maknaes alright, but when it came to their hyungs, they were never the ones to shy away from some tussle. Jaebum had made them headstrong early on because he thought it was a good practice. It would only be fair for them to go prepared. They were an attractive bunch of kids and he was pretty sure they were going to get the attention they didn’t ask for. And with the way Yugyeom and Bambam were around each other, he was pretty sure it was another story in the making. Youngjae was too hard to ignore in a crowd of thousands and Jaebum had an insane instinct to protect these three from whatever demons were out there.

“Need you to come home. Bring Jinyoung and the boys with you,” Mark had called him minutes after he had sent a text to the kids. “Everything alright?” “Not really. It’s Jackson. I need you here right now, palli,” Mark had hung up on him and Jaebum had turned his car around without bothering to call his office. This was definitely more serious than he had presumed. “Hmm _jagi_?” “Mark needs us there. It’s about Jackson. I am coming to pick you up. Get the kids to come home?” “Alright. Want me to get your black bag from the storage?” “Fuck. I love you Jinyoung,” Jinyoung had giggled before hanging up.

“Hyung, need you guys, can you come? Yeah, right away. Wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t about Jackson. Fuck, thank you hyung,” in about twenty minutes Mark had about 10 people in his house, all patiently waiting to know what was up. Jackson was sleeping soundly albeit all the commotion and Mark’s heart contracted thinking how tired he was. “So, I will get right into it. This guy, Daniel, US citizen working at a gym Jackson goes to, tried his luck with him…blackmail and threats, and got me into the accident from which, I must accept, I got out easy because there was a police car right around the corner. Shot a nude clip of Jackson, made threats to harm Jinyoung-” the maknaes and Jaebum were quickly losing their cool. “What the fuck!” Jaebum yelled. Mark grabbed his nape to keep him calm and it worked. “Inappropriate with Jackson on multiple occasions,” Mark closed his eyes to not think much about it. Jaebum put his arm around his shoulder and held him close. “We have all the proof we need against him which Jackson managed to get, making the kind of sacrifices I would never let him make. I want to beat the shit out of that asshole, we just need to grab him, that’s it,” Mark banged his fist on the table and it rattled.

“We have an address?” “We have an address of the place he took Jackson to,” Mark’s stomach lurched but he tried to be as neutral as possible. “You know the gym owner right? Get his address from him,” Jaebum suggested and Mark nodded. “Who’s playing bait?” “Me,” Youngjae volunteered and Jaebum felt a little tug at his heart due to worry. He instantly looked at Jinyoung, who gave him a small smile and blinked at him reassuringly. “Great, all set then. So Yien, baseball bats or golf sticks?” “Baseball bats and some old school pepper spray for his dick,” Mark bit his lip and the others nodded. “Masks?” “Yeah. Have at least 30 with me in my garage, plain black.”

“Been a long time we did this,” Jaebum muttered and Mark nodded. “I am trying so hard to control my anger Bummie, fuck,” he pressed his head into his shoulder and sighed. “Hey, listen, we are going to get him good, okay? Just relax, all of us are here,” Mark nodded. “Jackson hates it when we get our hands dirty,” “Of course he does. Look at Jinyoung, does he look happy? He hates that I involve the kids in this but hey, we gotta protect the people we love. Can’t just sit around while people target our friends, especially husbands,” the others in the room nodded. Jinyoung left at this because he knew they needed him to. “Bitch messed with the wrong people,” Yugyeom chimed in and Jinyoung hissed ‘language Gyeomi’ from the other side of the room. It made everyone chuckle, Jinyoung’s super hearing always got to everyone.

**

Jackson got up after what seemed like hours and it was already late afternoon. The house was empty except for Jinyoung lounging on the couch watching TV. “Hey, you are up,” he patted the space beside him and Jackson promptly sat down. “When did you get here?” “Umm, at 11 or so,” Jackson yawned while nodding. “Do I want to know where our husbands are?” “You do not,” he sighed. “Is it just me or is it a little hot to see them so worked up when they get protective and aggressive?” Jinyoung bit his tongue and gave him a cheeky smile. “Oh, you are not alone,” Jackson giggled.  

**

Youngjae had baited Daniel good and he had brought him to the café they had decided upon. Youngjae engaged him in conversation and Daniel was thrilled to find a cute guy giving him such a response all of a sudden. The sun had started to set and the evening began to get chilly. “So, would you like to come back to my place?” Daniel had asked and Youngjae smirked. “Of course, why not,” they had walked out of the café smiling at each other. “Oh Daniel, I guess I forgot my phone inside, I will be right back,” he had run back in and that’s when a van had pulled upfront and grabbed Daniel and left. Youngjae felt accomplished because he had done his part well. “One hot chocolate please,” he smiled wide and sat down in a cosy corner without a care in the world.

Daniel was huge so it took three guys to hold him down and keep him from shouting. After a long drive they had reached a deserted playground and the van had screeched to a sudden stop. “Oh this gives me so many memories,” Jaebum had chuckled through his mask. They threw Daniel out and he landed on his knees. He scrambled to get to his feet but couldn’t do much as at least 8 guys surrounding him kicked and manhandled him to the ground.

“Tie him,” Mark commanded and the maknaes moved forward to tie up his hands. He struggled a lot but Yugyeom was just as imposing. After a little bit of a tussle, they were successful in tying his wrists and ankles. “What the fuck is this?” he yelled at Mark. “Don’t raise your voice you asshole,” Mark smacked him right across the face and his lip started bleeding. “How about we give him a taste of his own medicine?” Mark gestured towards Jaebum and he gave him a thumbs up. Jaebum and two hyungs pulled his pants down. “Tear his shirt too,” Mark smirked. “Well well well, what do we have here? A cock eager to get into a hole? Someone else’s husband’s hole?” Mark kicked his thigh while shooting the sight on his phone. Daniel winced in pain. “Look at how my husband cut you, he is so gentle, isn’t he? Well I am not,” Realization dawned on Daniel’s face as Mark said those words, his eyes were full of fear. Mark kicked him in the ribs and landed a punch straight to his jaw. Blood oozed out of his already cut lip and he coughed. Mark held him by his hair and slapped his face repeatedly until he was a swollen mess.

“You motherfucker, you dared to touch my husband?” he held him by his throat tightly. “You thought I would never find out? You thought you would get away with it, as always?” Daniel was effectively choking. “You messed with the wrong guy, you little shit,” he banged his head against the floor and got up.  Mark kicked and punched the shit out of him until he felt sore in his already injured arm. “Yien, you are bleeding again,” Jaebum rushed to his side. “I don’t give a fuck,” he was about hit Daniel again until Jaebum stopped him. “Don’t hurt yourself, let me take care of it. After all, didn’t he say something about my husband too?” Jaebum got a pepper spray and sprayed it on his chest. Daniel yelled at the top of his voice as his half healed cuts were on fire. “You will always remember this, you fucker,” he landed a punch on his already bloody face and sprayed a lot of the pepper spray directly on his cock. Daniel was a crying mess and he writhed around, unable to do anything to comfort himself as his whole body burned. “How about a little in your eyes too? So that you don’t look at other people’s husbands funny? How about you completely stop being a sexual predator and psychopath?” Jaebum leisurely sprayed the pepper spray in his eye and threw the can towards Yugyeom.

“It’s so easy when it’s just one guy,” Bambam stretched and they started moving towards their van. He stopped in his tracks and ran towards where Daniel was. “That’s for touching my hyung, and that’s for having such a small dick, you piece of shit,” Bambam twisted his ankle and spat on his face making him cry in pain. All the others leisurely walked towards the van as if they hadn’t just pulled a grab and beat mission. Mark and Jaebum spat on his face and gave him the middle finger. “May your dick burn through the night asshole,” they crushed his phone into pieces and waved him goodbye. “Good luck getting home fucker,” Mark climbed into the van and they went home without a hurt conscience, leaving a writhing and crying Daniel behind in the cold of the night. If someone harmed Jackson, he was never going to give a fuck about consequences. He was going to go on a rampage, always. He looked at Jaebum and smiled.

**

Jackson and Jinyoung had made a lavish dinner and just clicked their tongues in annoyance as the boys had arrived all bloody and sweaty. Jinyoung had patched them up and twisted his husband’s ear. “You never have any control, do you? Why does my big baby have a cut on his arm?” “Awwawwawww…sorry sorry,” Jaebum cried amidst bouts of laughter. “And you are sleeping on the couch tonight, you smell like pepper spray, eww,” he kissed the top of Jaebum’s head nonetheless. “Hyung, thank you for being there with these goons. Really, I was sure you would get into action if they tried to go too far,” Jackson looked at Minhyuk and smiled, bowing repeatedly. “Always the sweet talker, aren’t you Jackson-ah? Thanks for dinner. We didn’t have to move a muscle today. Your husband was more than enough for that nasty fucker, and I wouldn’t say his anger wasn’t justified,” he looked at Mark. “Let’s be safe and take care. We are leaving,” they left with a bottle of wine that Jackson had explicitly bought for them and Mark smiled. Jackson knew how to take care of everything!

“We will take our leave too Mork,” Jaebum smacked Mark’s butt and got a kick in his shins in response. “Don’t smack his butt,” Jinyoung scolded. “Have some respect in front of the kids,” Bambam and Yugyeom giggled. “Yeah right, as if hyung ever thinks that far,” Yugyeom hid behind Jinyoung as Jaebum launched himself at him. “Youngjae got home alright?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded. “Let’s go then,” they scrambled out, laughing and hitting each other. “Jaebummie, thank you,” “Lick my feet, Tuan,” Jaebum gave him the bird and they laughed it off.

“I had told you not to do this Markie,” Jackson yelled from the kitchen as he did the dishes. “Yah, am I supposed to be a submissive husband from now on?” Mark shot back and Jackson snorted. He walked into the kitchen to pour himself some wine. Jackson looked much more relaxed and happy, it made him feel happy. “Want to see something fun?” Mark got out his phone and showed him the video of a naked Daniel writhing in pain as Mark lodged some kicks in his chest. “Oh my God! You…” “Yeah. He is lucky I didn’t kill him. Nobody messes with you and just gets away with it under my watch,” Mark put his phone away and took a sip of the wine. “Can you hand me a new scrubber, it’s right up here,” Jackson pointed at the cabinet over his head. Mark was behind him, trying to open the cabinet when Jackson pushed himself against him. “Ohh…” Mark was shocked. Jackson pulled him by the hips so he was flush against his back. He moved his hips against Mark’s crotch and Mark moaned. “Really?” Mark gripped his waist tightly and then got his hands under his shirt, holding him by his ribs. “Uh huh,” Jackson rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Are you tired?” Jackson looked at him worried. Mark pushed him ahead so he was bent with his palms flat on the counter. He gyrated his hips against him and got his hand in Jackson’s boxers. “For this, never.”  

“Aaahhh oh yes…you are so hot when…oh my God…when you are protective,” Jackson arched his back and Mark started to stroke him. “Yeah?” Mark circled his slit with his thumb and Jackson screamed. “You like it? That I am aggressive…hmm? Say it…say you like it…” he whispered in Jackson’s ear. His strokes were hurried and Jackson had his head on the counter, almost crying with pleasure. “I love….ahhhh…it…I…fuck yes Mark…I love it,” Mark bit his shoulder as he tightened his grip on his shaft and Jackson could as well die of pleasure. Mark was relentless, his wrist moving speedily with practiced ease. He knew perfectly well how Jackson liked to be touched and Jackson had missed it, he had missed Mark’s touch so fucking much. “I am going to fuck you, raw and brutal...you are going to take me in so nice and full… Come on, come for me,” his rhythm speeded up. “You like that huh? You like aggressive huh Jackson? I am…yes, come for me, I am going to give it to you so hard,” Jackson yelled as he reached his orgasm, Mark’s dirty talk had got him over the edge. His pyjama pants were wet and sticky. He heaved as Mark pumped him dry.

“Fuck Mark, you are so dirty,” Jackson was covered in sweat and his legs were shaking due to how sensitive he was. “What’s gotten into you?” Mark snorted and whipped him around. He licked his fingers and smirked. “Are you complaining?” he kissed Jackson, biting his lip ruthlessly. “Complaining?” he asked again and his hands were under his shirt, touching his stomach and humming appreciatively. He hurriedly got rid of Jackson’s shirt and bit his lip. Jackson blushed at the scrutiny and looked away. He could see his bite mark slowly gaining colour on Jackson’s shoulder. He touched it lightly with his finger tips and Jackson squirmed. “Take off your pants,” Mark murmured and the colour of his cheeks reddened. “And look at me when you do it,” Mark took a step back so he could give Jackson enough space. “Mark…” “Do it,” Mark hushed. Mark was hard, Jackson could see it clearly, and the wet spot on his cream coloured trousers made Jackson lick his lips. He got his fingers in his waistband and pulled them down slowly, looking at Mark. He threw them away and stood staring at Mark, cheeks a very pretty pink and a blush on his chest.

“Gaga…you are so beautiful,” he bit his lip again, his cock leaking profusely at the sight in front of him. He got rid of his own shirt and unbuckled his belt. Jackson took a step forward, touched the wet spot on his trousers and Mark moaned. He pulled Mark closer so he was against his chest. He licked at Mark’s neck and dug his fingers in his back. “I missed you…I want you inside me Yien…thick and hard and hot…I want you to throb inside me and give it to me so hard that I forget who I am…hear me?” Jackson had his nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue over it and Mark thought he could come right there and then. “I don’t want it slow anymore, I want it hard and fast,” “Ahhh,” Mark picked him up by his thighs and Jackson impulsively wrapped his legs around his waist. Mark kissed him passionately as he led them towards the bedroom but stopped mid-way as Jackson nibbled on his ear lobe. He pushed Jackson against the wall and put him down, quickly getting rid of his pants and boxers. He was so hard that it pained. He spit on his hand and brought it near Jackson’s hole. “No time, now, get inside me now,” Jackson pulled him closer and that was the last straw for Mark.

In a swift move, Mark turned Jackson over. His face was pressed against the wall and he felt a searing pain shoot through his spine. Mark was inside him, rock hard and pulsing. “Yes…you are so tight for me, just for me,” he jerked ahead and Jackson whined. Mark’s hands were on his, right on the wall, fingers entwined. He jerked again and Jackson felt tears fall from his eyes. “Ahhhhh…so hot and good for me…you are so good for me baby,” Mark thrust into him and Jackson bent forward to take it right. His thrusts were so powerful that Jackson couldn’t stop alternating between moaning and yelling. “Wanted it fast and hard huh…take it…take it…should I go harder Gaga, can you take it harder?” he squeezed his ass and parted his cheeks. His following thrusts caused a shot circuit in Jackson’s brain, he felt like he was breaking and being put together again with every movement. He had never felt like this when they had had sex before.

“Harder,” Jackon yelled. “Go harder,” he banged his palms on the wall. Mark could no longer control himself and he gave in to Jackson, literally drilling himself inside him. The wet, lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout their house and Mark didn’t remember why he hadn’t dirty talked to Jackson before. This sex was hotter than ever. Mark’s injured arm throbbed and the pain was so bittersweet that he moaned. He didn’t know where he had found the stamina for this because he was going steady and full and hard. Jackson was taking him so well that he was enjoying it beyond measure. “Fuck yes, right there, go…go harder Yien,” Mark sped up, thrusting harder and harder until Jackson’s walls were clenching around him. He was so close, he was starting to hear a static buzz in his ear, seeing white dots in front of his eyes. “Mine,” he yelled and came inside Jackson so hard that they both collapsed on the floor. “Aaaahhhh,” his whole being shook with pleasure as he reached his high. His heart was hammering against his chest as if he had run a marathon. He held Jackson closer and kissed the back of his head. “I love you. I promise to protect you better baby. I promise I will protect you forever and won’t let anybody harm you,” he kissed his nape and Jackson couldn’t help but smile at how they had fallen more in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know right, WTF amateurish or whoever the fuck you are! Oh just forgive me, my guilt is bigger than a mountain. You don’t know what I have been through to get these 18k+ words into a tangible work. Much love my fellow Markson stans. You have my respect for surviving.


End file.
